The Very Hungry Clans
by Ravenwing101
Summary: When the Hunger Games are brought to the Clans, two warriors of each clan must face a dangerous battle that decides if a clan leaves or stays. Join warriors in a funny adventure to save their clan. And there will be cookies...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Oh great, just what we need, ANOTHER CROSSOVER**

"Firestar!" Brambleclaw said, "There's strange clans outside the borders!"

"Now Brambleclaw, WindClan maybe different but it's not strange." Firestar said.

Brambleclaw face palmed, "I mean unknown clans!"

Firestar followed Brambleclaw to the unknown clans. There were 2.

"Who are you?" Sandstorm asked.

"My name is Fattystar! I'm leader of DonutClan!" A really big cat said.

"Greetings, my name is Duskstar, leader of StormClan." A skinny cat said.

"I don't care if you're Duckface or Stupidstar! Get off our territory!" Berrynose said, "AND STOP CHEWING ON MY PELT!" Berrynose said, looking at Fattystar.

"Sorry, berry sounds really good, and the districts kicked us out." Fattystar said.

"Districts?" Leafpool asked.

"There was 15 districts, well 12 now." Duskstar said. "StormClan and DonutClan were the 14 and 15, the 13th was BoomClan. The leader, Explodestar, died of toxic bombs."

"And we came here so we could finally live in peace!" Fattystar said

"NO!" Jayfeather said, "WHERES MY STICK!?"

"Oh... I broke it..." Lionblaze confessed.

Jayfeather then killed Lionblaze.

"AHEM!" Brambleclaw said, he looked at Firestar, "Continue."

"I'm sorry but we cannot spare any more fresh kill, it's leaf bare and our warriors cannot eat well." Firestar said.

"Sounds like Hunger Games to me!" An unknown warrior said.

"Sounds like cake to me!" Fattystar said.

"Everything sounds like cake to you!" Duskstar said, "But unknown weirdo is on to something, we will bring on the Hunger Games to decide who lives where. If you win the Hunger Games, we won't bother you, if WE win the Hunger Games, we take your land!"

"That isn't fair!" Firestar said.

"We will also give you cookies!" Fattystar said.

"DEAL!" ThunderClan accepted.

Bramblestar face palmed, "Is everyone an idiot here?"

"LET THE HUNGER GAMES BEGIN!" Duskstar said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- I ACCIDENTLY left your phone in the pool**

"Firestar!" Brambleclaw called, "RiverClan, WindClan and ShadowClan are here! And they don't look happy."

"Oh, Brambleclaw, they never are happy." Firestar said as he walked out.

Brambleclaw showed him to the other clans.

"What are these random clans doing on my territory!?" Leopardstar asked.

"The fat one ate Russetfur!" Blackstar said.

"We're in The Hunger Games!" Fattystar said. "And we will fight to gain your territory too!"

"Why do we want to fight you?" Onestar asked.

"You're not just fighting us, you're fighting eachother, last clan gets ALL the territory!" Duskstar said.

"ALL the territory?" Blackstar recalled, "That sounds great! ShadowClan is in!"

"RiverClan too!" Leopardstar joined in as well.

"Don't forget us!" Onestar accepted.

**All the clans joined into the battle of the death.**

"Firestar!" Sandstorm called, "Guess what I just heard?"

"Blackstar blew up?" Firestar asked.

"No."

"GRAYSTRIPE FOUND NEVERLAND!?" The ginger tom asked.

"NO!" Sandstorm said, "WindClan is planning to cheat!"

"And they didn't even find Narnia?"

"ShadowClan is planning to unite with RiverClan again!" Sandstorm said.

"Maybe I shouldn't have bet my kits on this game..." Firestar regretted.

"YOU BET OUR KITS!?" Sandstorm yelled.

Sandstorm then killed Firestar


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- I killed a rock**

"I chose Squirrelflight and Berrynose to go to the Hunger Games!" Firestar said.

"Why us?" Squirrelflight asked.

"Cuz you're annoying." Firestar answered.

" D: " Squirrelflight disagreed.

* * *

"Who wants to join the Hunger Games?" Leopardstar asked.

-silence-

"Mosspelt! Thanks for volunteering!" Leopardstar said.

"But I didn't say any-" Mosspelt started.

"Oh Mosspelt, you're too generous! Now let's pick another!"

"I'll join!" Rippletail said.

"Why?" Mistyfoot asked.

"I don't know..." Rippletail said.

* * *

"Guess what time it is?" Onestar asked.

The clan moaned.

"Yep! Public humiliation time!" The cruel leader said. "But first, I need to chose warriors for the Hunger Games! Hmm, Crowfeather and Breezepelt! Since you guys are such close family members, you go together!"

"I hate you." Breezepelt said.

"Thanks." Onestar said.

* * *

"RUSSETFUURRRR NOOOOO!" Blackstar cried. "WHY DID U GET EATEN BY SUCH A FATTY?!"

"Uhh sir, you have to chose a Hunger Games constant." Rowanclaw said.

"Ok, but first... a new deputy." Blackstar said, "I need someone with courage, ginger fur and bravery! Someone who's first name is Rowan. Ah ha! Rowannail!"

"Yay!" Rowannail cheered.

"WHAT!" Rowanclaw roared. "HE'S NOT EVEN A REAL CAT!"

"Snaketail and Tawnypelt will go in the Hunger Games." Blackstar said, "AND I STILL MISS RUSSETFUR!"

"Blackstar, why do you like ugly females?" Tigerpaw asked.

* * *

"LET THE HUNGER GAMES BEGIN!"

Squirrelflight took Berrynose's scruff and pulled him behind a tree.

"Ow that hurt!" Berrynose complained.

"Shut up!"Squirrelflight said, "Do you want us to get killed?"

"Maybe you." Berrynose muttered.

"Shush! I see someone!" Squirrelflight shut his mouth with a rock. "It's Tawnypelt!"

"Hisjdn! IUQDCUHIWDCKNJNFSVUI!" Berrynose yelled.

Berrynose took the rock out of his mouth, "That was actually kinda tasty, and let's kill her! She's all alone!"

"No!" Squirrelflight disagreed.

"Why? Because she's your mates sister?" Berrynose asked.

"No!"

"Squirrelflight! This is life or death! If we don't kill her, she kills us!" The tom said.

"Too late." Tawnypelt said. While they were talking, Tawnypelt killed them. "Sorry, but ShadowClan wants land."

Announcer- ThunderClan has failed horribly, wow Firestar, real nice.

Tawnypelt took all their stuff as well. Squirrelflight'a backpack had a CD of two direction and a poster of Brambleclaw. Tawnypelt took none of them.

* * *

Snaketail hissed, "I don't need that ugly tawnypelt! I'm a solo warrior! I can beat everyone here with one paw!"

"In your dreams." Mosspelt attacked Snaketail's face while Rippletail took his legs out.

Announcer- Snaketail, the loner died, turns out he didn't have poisoness venom.

**_To be continued..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- ...chocolate...**

"Oh no!" Leopardstar cried. "For some stupid reason, we have to fake love between Mosspelt and Rippletail! I can't believe people actually liked that part in the Hunger Games!"

"Now we have to continue the fake love for the entire ending of the Hunger Games and the next book as well!" Mistyfoot said.

"I thought the Hunger Games were about people killing each other not about two people making fake love!" leopardstar said.

Me- Well, that's what really happened in the Hunger Games, fake love, FOR THE ENTIRE ENDING!

* * *

Crowfeather lunged at a mouse nearby.

"Were suppose to be attacking Clan cats not hunting!" Breezepelt spat.

"At least I _can_ hunt!" Crowfeather stuck his tongue out at his son.

"At least I don't smell like poop!" Breezepelt spat.

Breezepelt growled. **_That old bat isn't going to stop me from winning_**! Breezepelt thought.

"Hey." Tawnypelt greeted.

"ShadowClan cat!" Breezepelt warned.

Breezepelt leaped onto her and pushed her to the ground.

"I don't want trouble." Tawnypelt said.

"Then surrender to WindClan!" Breezepelt said.

"Actually, I think we can work together." She said. "We can ambush RiverClan and attack them together. Then WindClan gets RiverClan's territory and ThunderClan's territory and ShadowClan can keep its territory." Tawnypelt offered.

"No way!" Breezepelt declined.

"I have cookies."

"DEAL!" Breezepelt agreed.

So then, WindClan teamed up with ShadowClan. Meanwhile, back at WindClan territory...

"What is that rat doing?!" Onestar asked. "He can't possibly be teaming up with ShadowClan!"

"I think it's time, Onestar." Ashfoot said.

"Yes, our secret weapon." Onestar said, he started to laugh evily.

Meanwhile in ThunderClan...

"I can't believe we lost." Firestar said.

"There's only one way to stop us from losing." Graystripe said.

"Oh no, Graystripe, we can't!" Sandstorm said.

"We must." Graystripe said, "We must... We must cheat."

"Oh, i thought you were going to say we had to share our brownies." Sandstorm said, "Cheating is much easier than sharing desserts."

"Cheat?" Firestar asked. "If we cheat and they find out, we will be in huge trouble."

"I still have nightmares about Bluestar and her 'punishments'." Graystripe said as he shivered.

"What was her punishment?" Sandstorm asked.

"SHE TOOK AWAY MY PLAYSTATION!" Graystripe cried.

"THATS HORRIBLE!" Firestar said.

"We have to cheat now, before it's too late." Sandstorm said.

Firestar nodded, "It our only hope."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- If a car and a horse had a baby, would they name it Jimmy?**

Fattystar spotted the WindClan and ShadowClan cats nearby. He made a ran for it, then stopped for some chocolate.

"We should take on the two district clans!" Breezepelt said.

"Yeah!" Tawnypelt said, she turned to Crowfeather, "What do you think, Crow?"

"I think, were going to cheat." Crowfeather said.

"What?" Tawnypelt exclaimed.

"See that?" Crowfeather said as he points to a floating package,"Onestar sent us the weapon."

"Seriously?" Breezepelt said, "But he said that he will only give us the weapon if were in big trouble."

BLAM! Three cats in ninja costumes came.

"Firestar, Graystripe, Sandstorm?" Tawnypelt exclaimed.

"How did u know it was us?" Firestar asked.

"You're wearing name tags." Breezepelt pointed out.

"Fudge!" Graystripe cursed, "Whatever, let's attack them before the camera spots us!"

The three ninja cats lunged onto Tawnypelt, Breezepelt and Crowfeather.

"NINJA MAGIC POWERS!" Firestar said.

"Ninjas don't have powers!" Crowfeather pointed out.

"It's called hack!" Firestar explained.

Firestar used his power of nyan cat to make everything poop rainbows!

"I CANT STOP POOPING RAINBOWS!" Breezepelt said.

^ Can we make that a tread?** #CantStopPoopingRainbows**

Duskstar followed the trail of rainbows and found six unusual cats, pooping rainbows and hacking ninja powers. Isn't this story so realistic?

"THATS IT!" Breezepelt said. He took the package that WindClan sent them and opened it. Inside was the weapon. Breezepelt started to laugh evily.

"Is that the weapon?" Duskstar asked, "I thought it was just a myth!"

"It's not, it is so powerful that even StarClan can't use it!" Breezepelt said. "And I have it!"

**Announcer- What will Breezepelt do with the weapon? Will Graystripe ever stop pooping rainbows? Why am I asking you all these questions? Fine out next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Breezepelt held the weapon in his hands aimed it at every cat.

"Say it!" Breezepelt commanded.

"Never!" Crowfeather spat.

"Say it or I'll shoot!" Breezepelt said.

"Fine!" Crowfeather said.

Crowfeather put on a ballerina dress, "Ima pretty, pretty, girl, in a pretty, pretty world. My face is plastic, soooo fantasic."

"Wait, do it again." Breezepelt said, he took out a camera, "I'm so getting 100 subscribers on YouTube for this!"

"YOURE NOT PUTTING THIS ON THE INTERNET!" Crowfeather said.

"Too late, I uploaded it. I'm typing the title now, how many sevens are in the name Crowfeather?" Breezepelt asked.

Tawnypelt facepalmed, "Crowfeather did your weird task, can you give me the weapon now?"

"No! Give us the weapon!" Duskstar commanded.

"Im the one in a tu-tu! I deserve to get it!" Crowfeather said.

"No one is getting the weapon!" Breezepelt said.

"I have cookies." Duskstar said.

Breezepelt gave the leader the weapon in exchange for the cookies.

"Oh great, now Duskstar will win!" Tawnypelt said.

"All of you stand in a straight circle or I'll shoot!" Duskstar said.

"A _STRAIGHT_ CIRCLE?!" They exclaimed.

"I was never good at shapes." Duskstar admitted. "Anyway, surrender to my clan and give up your land, or we shall fight!"

"I don't want to fight," Tawnypelt said. "I am a pacifist."

"Oh sorry I don't speak Russian." Duskstar said. _I'm sorry, I was rude to the Russian language_.

"HOLD UP!" The announcer called. "ITS DEATH MATCH TIME!"

"Can I bring the super weapon with me in the death match?" Duskstar asked.

"It's against the rules to bring weapons but I don't care."" The announcer said.

"Oh I wish you said no..." Crowfeather said.

"There's another rule that has been added to make the match more exciting. From now on, there is no teams. Contestants will have to solo this starting now. Report to the Death Match area by sunset. That is all." The announcer ended.

"No more teams?" Breezepelt said, "That means I can kill Crowfeather!"

"If you do, I'll tell you bad dad jokes!" Crowfeather warned.

"OH GOD NO!" Breezepelt said. " DAD, YOU COULD HAVE BECOME ANYTHING YOU WANTED, WHY DID YOU WANT TO BECOME A JERK?!"

"HURRY UP AND GET YO BUTT IN THE DEATH MATCH PLACE SO YOU CAN DIE!" The announcer said.

And thus began the Death Match.


End file.
